Dreams
by Tessa E Harrison
Summary: May I have directions to your heart?“Yes,” he answered with a smile, “you take a left at ‘Hell No’ Avenue and keep going until you get to ‘F.U.’ Boulevard.” [Written for kimby77 for potexchange]


-1**For:** **kimby77**  
**Media/um:** Fic  
**Request:** 1. Dream Pair (Fuji/Eiji) fic!  
**Warnings/Rating:** Umm, I guess it'd be PG. Also, watch out for the cheesy pick-up lines.  
**Notes::** Sorry the ending is a little weak. I hope you like it though!

"Look at her," he heard a guy from just behind him and to the left say.

"A little boyish, don't you think?" Another replied. That caught his attention. There was a pretty good chance they weren't talking about him.

"A little. But look, she's got a tennis bag." Okay, they might be talking about him. But maybe not, he hoped. There were a few girls nearby with tennis bags.

"What is it with you and tennis girls?"

"Not my fault the sport has some cute girls."

"You gonna ask her out?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he found himself facing a guy. The smile that lived on his face faltered for a second. So, they had been talking about him.  
"May I have the directions to your heart?" The guy asked.

"Yes," he answered with a smile, "you take a left at 'Hell No' Avenue and keep going until you get to 'F.U.' Boulevard."

The guy blinked. "Didn't catch that. So, did you know you're so hot, I could roast my meat on you?"

"Really?" He replied. "I hope your meat burns to a cinder." All this was said quite happily, which made it all the more disturbing.

"Do you have the time?" The guy asked, undeterred.

Fuji Syuusuke looked at the clock. "No."

"Ah, and here I was gonna ask if you had the time to write down your number since only one of us knows it, which is quite a problem."

"I don't have a phone number," Fuji lied. His cell phone chirped, alerting him that he had a text message. The guy standing across from him smirked.

"I like cute boys," Fuji informed him.

"You're looking at one right now," the guy shot back.

Fuji Syuusuke looked him up and down. "Nah. I'm not;" he answered after a minute. And with that, he walked into the men's restroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kikumaru Eiji looked around, not seeing his friend, Fuji, anywhere. The place was a little crowded, sure, but it couldn't be that hard to find the guy, now could it? It wasn't like Fuji just blended into the crowd or anything.

"Now, let a real man show you how it's done," he heard a guy's voice say from behind him and just off to the right. A few seconds later, there was a hand on Eiji's shoulder that caused him to turn around.

"Can I help you?" The red head wondered.

"Does your boyfriend know where you are?" The guy asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Eiji answered.

The guy smiled as he moved a little closer and brushed some of Eiji's hair out of his face. "Then, if I told you, you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?"  
Eiji quirked an eyebrow confused. "No," he replied slowly, shaking his head.

"That's a shame, because you know what would look good on you?" The guy moved a little closer, invading Eiji's personal bubble.

"What?" He wondered, curious even though he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Me," the guy answered with a large smile, moving even closer to Eiji so that they were just centimeters apart.

"There you are," a new voice broke into the scene. Eiji turned around, relieved.

"Fuji!" He happily cried out, going over to the guy.

"Just play along," Fuji murmured in his ear. Before Eiji could respond, he found himself in the middle of a kiss with his best friend.

A little later, they were seated at a table in the train station's McDonald's, eating burgers. It was lunchtime and they had a little wait until the train came.  
"About," Eiji began, looking up from his food.

"Look," Fuji started at the same time, also looking up.

"Thanks for earlier," Eiji told his friend hurriedly. "That guy was getting too close for comfort."

"It wasn't a problem," Fuji answered. "They were bugging me just before you."

"And how'd you deal with them?" Eiji leaned in closer to hear better. "Nya, did you threaten them or something?"

Fuji just shook his head. "I just walked away," he said. "It seemed to work fine until I saw them harassing you."

"About that," Eiji got back to what he'd originally started to say.

"It was nothing, Eiji. Just a harmless little kiss," Fuji answered smoothly.

---------------------------------------------------------

'Just a harmless little kiss.'

Fuji snorted as his own words came back to haunt him. He'd only been thinking about that kiss all afternoon. It was getting to the point of obsession.

"What is it, Fuji?" Saeki Kojiroh's voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Just," he started, pausing to think of the right words, "going over something in my head."

"Anything you'd like to share?" There was a rustling and Fuji could tell that Saeki had shifted so that the guy was now facing Fuji.

"It's nothing," Fuji said with a yawn.

"Sure it isn't." He could practically see the grin on his old friend's face. "That's only why you've been sighing all afternoon."

"Goodnight," Fuji answered, his voice carrying a certain force behind it.  
However, it appeared that even in his dreams, Fuji couldn't get away from a certain Seigaku redhead. He actually didn't what was worse, the fact that he was having one of _those_ dreams about Eiji of all people, or what Eiji was doing to him in the dream by wearing those kitten clothes.

Fuji woke up aroused. Normally, that wouldn't have been a problem. However, he also did not normally have Saeki staying over and sharing the same room. At least the other boy was asleep, he thought as he slid out of his bed and to the restroom that he shared with his sister and Yuuta, when the boy was home.

In the middle of his shower, there was a knock on his door. It was Yumiko, informing him that Eiji had arrived. With those words, the smiling boy quickly finished his shower and went back to his bedroom, where he found Eiji and Saeki in the middle of a discussion. Standing in the doorway behind Eiji, he placed his index finger against his lips to tell Saeki not to alert Eiji of his presence.

Slowly and quietly walking towards Eiji, Fuji waited until he was about an arms' length away before he reached out and tapped the red head on the shoulder. "Nya!" Eiji cried out, startled. Saeki started laughing. "Fuji, no fair!"

"Nice," Saeki added. "I didn't know a person could jump that high when they were sitting down."

Eiji pouted and picked up Fuji's pillow, throwing it at Saeki. It smacked the laughing boy right in the face. Fuji snorted at the funny sight. Both his friends, his childhood best friend and his current best friend, stared at Fuji for a moment before exchanging a look. Fuji really hadn't expected to get tackled, especially so early in the morning.

There was a knock on the door again. Yumiko stood there, an amused expression on her face. "If you guys want me to drop you off, you might want to hurry up and get ready. Right now, it looks like only Eiji-kun's ready to go."

Just a little bit later, the three boys were piling into Yumiko's car, Fuji in the front and his friends in the back. It didn't take them that long to reach their destination. When Yumiko dropped them off, she just shook her head and called after her brother to pick up some good titles for her.

The trip really wasn't an extraordinary one. All they were doing was getting manga, anime, and various related merchandise. Nothing special at all. The store was crowded though. Apparently, the place they were at was having a closeout sale. In fact, that was the whole reason the trio was there.

"Hey, look at me," Eiji called out, causing the other two to turn around. Fuji almost dropped the small stack of manga he held. Life, the tensai concluded as he stared at his current best friend, must really hate him. That was the only explanation he could come up with as he watched Eiji put on different hats, all of them having cat ears were sewed onto the top.

Bits and pieces of his dream flashed in Fuji's mind. Despite the smile on his face, he wasn't exactly happy with the way things were going right now. It would not be good for Fuji to have Eiji know that he, Fuji, was having _those_ kind of thoughts at the moment.

"And look, nya," Eiji went on, as he examined the hats closely, "this one's the same color as your eyes, Fuji." Before he could say or do anything, the blue hat was on his head.

"Cute," Saeki's voice cut in. 

Eiji took a few steps back and nodded. "Very," the red head added. It was really hard for Fuji to keep the blush off his face. But, it just wouldn't do for him to show anything but a smiling face, now would it?

"Oh, look, Yuuta," Saeki pointed out. Fuji's head whipped in the direction that his old friend was looking in and sure enough, there was his little brother. "Let me go bother him for a bit," Saeki cut in before Fuji could say a word. "I never get to see him anymore."

"Fuji, help me pick out a hat," Eiji jumped back in, pushing his friend's face back towards the display.

"The green one you have on looks good," Fuji replied, a little distracted by his brother and Saeki.

"Fuji," Eiji drew out his name, pouting.

"Hmm?" Fuji turned to face his friend, this time really paying attention.

"Let's go get lunch. And yes, we can bring Yuuta, nya," Eiji suggested. Fuji nodded, liking the idea. He went to take off the blue cat hat but found Eiji's hand stopping him. "Nu-uh, leave it on," Eiji said, shaking his head. "It looks really good on you."

Somehow, the three older boys managed to convince Yuuta to get lunch with them. It was probably due to the fact that there would be others to keep his brother busy that the younger boy agreed.

"Yuuta, don't those two," Saeki gestured towards where Eiji and Fuji sat on the other side of their table, "look cute together? They match so well."

"Nya, that's not true. I'm not really all that cute," Eiji interjected.

"Yes you are."

The other three looked at the elder Fuji brother, a range of expressions on their faces. Eiji reached grabbed his cup and took a drink so he wouldn't have to say anything automatically.

"Err, Kikumaru," Yuuta spoke up after a moment, "that's my brother's cup, not yours."

Eiji looked down at the cup he held and felt his eyes widen as he realized that Yuuta was right. Across the table, Saeki was snickering; saying something about an 'indirect kiss' which made Eiji feel like his face was as red as hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji plopped down on his bed, tired. He had just spent almost the entire day with Fuji and Saeki. He hadn't been sure how it would turn out. Saeki was a nice guy and all, but Eiji had been afraid that the Fuji and Saeki would just click, making Eiji a third wheel. It hadn't been like that at all. The three had had fun with each other all day, up until Saeki had gone back on a train to Chiba.

Yawning, he pulled his covers over him and fell asleep instantly. Only to fall straight into dreamland.

_He was waiting for...someone. He wasn't sure whom. And he really didn't know why he was standing near a cliff. Looking around, he noticed a path along the side of the cliff and decided to follow it._

It started to get dark and there was something blinking off in the distance. It kept getting darker and darker but after a while, it started getting light again. He found the end of the path. Standing on the edge of the cliff, he looked over the side. 

Something was telling him to jump, that it was okay. Suddenly, a warm hand slid into his. It felt familiar somehow.  
He jumped.

"Hey sleepyhead," it was Eiji's oldest sister, shaking him awake. "It's time to get up."

"Nya, let me get dressed," Eiji whined when she tried dragging him towards the door.

"Fine," his sister pouted.

"Wait," Eiji called out as she reached the doorway. She turned back. "Yes?"

He sighed. This was going to cost him. "I had a weird dream. Think you could help me figure it out?" His sister had a look of pure, frightening joy on her face. "Of course," she answered. "My usual price," she added as she came back over and sat on the bottom bunk. "Spill," she ordered as he tossed her a box of strawberry pocky.  
"I was standing;" he started, explaining the whole dream to the best of his abilities. After he was done, she pulled out a stick and took a bite, thinking it over. "Anything different happen lately?" She asked after a minute.

"Well, I spent yesterday with Fuji and Saeki," he admitted with a shrug. "I don't see what that has to do with anything though."

"Anything happen while you were out?" She wondered, breaking off a piece of pocky and handing it to her little brother.

"Not much, nya," he replied. "We went to a store that was closing. Oh!"

"What?" She leaned forward, interested.

"Fuji and I got matching kitty hats;" he gestured towards where said green hat sat on his desk. "And we ran into Yuuta, Fuji's little brother. Oh, and the four of us went out to lunch together too."

"Anything else happen recently?" She asked, flopping onto her back.

"Well," he drew out the word; "will you promise not to tell anyone?"

She sat up. "What is it?" Her voice clearly showed how eager she was to hear what he had to say.

"The other day, when Fuji and I were picking up Saeki," Eiji began, "there these two guys bugging me."

"And," she said when he didn't go on.

"Fuji came over and," he felt his face get warm.

"What did Fuji do?" She leaned forward; not even noticing that she'd finished off another piece of pocky. Eiji mumbled something and she frowned. "What did you say? I didn't catch that."

"He kissed me," the youngest Kikumaru said a little louder.

"Aww," she sighed. "How cute."

"Promise not to tell anyone," Eiji ordered. "Please."

"Fine," she sighed heavily.

"Now, what about my dream?" He tried to get back on the topic.

"Well, it seems like you're standing near a decision. But, you aren't quite ready to make it yet. That's what the cliff means, I think. The blinking light means you think that the answer to everything is off in the distance. And the path is the way you figure whatever this problem is. The dark is your indecision but when it starts getting light, I pretty sure that means you've decided what to do. And jumping seems to mean you've made your decision," she explained. "But then again, who knows?" She added with a shrug. Looking at her watch, she groaned. "I've got to hurry to Psych now."

"Nya, thanks," Eiji called out as she left the room. "Hey wait!" He called out. She stuck her head back in the room. "What is it now?" She asked. He looked at her and replied, "what's the decision I'm supposed to have made?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Figure it out for yourself."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-stening to me?" Eiji's voice broke through Fuji's daydream.

"Hmm? I didn't catch that last part," Fuji replied, trying to forget his daydream. It had involved himself, Eiji, and an empty clubroom. Definitely not school appropriate.

He kept finding himself having naughty dreams about his best friend. All he knew about them was that the dreams and daydreams had started that night Saeki had stayed over. And that they had been increasing, both in number and in detail. Fuji was sure that one of these times, he'd do something, thinking it was all just a daydream and find out it was all real.

That was his second greatest fear. His greatest fear would always be Aozu. It was a vile, evil contraption. It had to be the saliva of the Devil or something similar.

"Nya, maybe I shouldn't tell you," Eiji replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Stop talking," the teacher reprimanded the two, glaring at them from the front of the room. She turned her back and started writing down problems on the board.

"Eiji," Fuji drew the name out, "tell me."

"Nya-uh," the red head shook his head.

"Please?" Fuji tried again. "I'll buy you ice cream later."

"Oishi texted me a little bit ago," Eiji began.

"And," Fuji motioned with his hands. It wasn't uncommon for their fukubuchou to text Eiji. Normally, that's how messages got sent around the team. Tezuka and Oishi would talk between lessons or text each other. Whatever they decided upon, Oishi would text Eiji about. Eiji would then pass it on to Fuji and Momo. Fuji would send the message to Inui and Taka. Momo would inform Echizen. Sometimes it was Inui who would give Kaidoh the information, other times it was Momo. The non-regular team members would seek out whoever they were friends with or happened to have class with.

"He said he wanted to have a word with me," Eiji replied, lowering his voice as he noticed the teacher stop writing for a second.

"About what?" Fuji wondered, keeping his voice just as low.

"Dunno," Eiji shrugged.

"I thought I told you two to be quiet," their teacher glared from the front of the room. "Detention this afternoon."

"What? No fair!" Eiji complained. The teacher stared at him. "Would you like detention tomorrow as well?" She asked, her voice cold like ice.

"No, sensei," Eiji answered, slumping down to try and hide behind his desk. When her back was turned, he stuck his tongue out at her.

And that was how Fuji found himself in an empty classroom with Eiji, clapping erasers by the window as they watched their friends at tennis practice.

"Nya, I think I'm glad I've got detention," Eiji commented as he watched the Regulars run away from Inui. He appeared to have some sort of new juice.

"I wonder if he'll have any left after practice," Fuji mused. "I could use a good drink right now." He looked over at Eiji and immediately wished he hadn't. How in the world did chalk dust increase a person's cute-ness?

"Uh, Fuji?" Eiji's voice asked hesitantly.

"Hmm," the Seigaku tennis tensai wondered.

"DoyoureallythinkI'mcute?" Eiji's words rushed out so fast that it took Fuji a few moments to realize just what the other boy had said. Once he knew what the words were, Fuji developed an interest in the erasers in his hands, inspecting the things while he felt his face get a little warm. Deciding not to answer that question, Fuji tried to focus completely on the erasers.

Which is why he was caught off-guard when Eiji pushed him against the wall next to the window and placed a sloppy kiss on Fuji's mouth.

"What, what was that for?" Fuji couldn't even begin to hide the shock on his face or in his voice. Eiji shrugged, unsure of what to say. He looked away, not wanting Fuji to see his red face.

"What are you two doing?" A woman's voice called from the doorway. It was their teacher, the one who had put them in detention. "This is not the time to fool around. This is punishment." With that, she set the two of them to work at different ends of the room so they wouldn't be able to communicate with one another.  
After they were done, the two boys found themselves walking home together. "That wasn't just a kiss," Eiji mumbled, stopping.

"I know," Fuji agreed. "And, neither is this one." With those words, he had Eiji against a nearby wall.

"Fuji," gasped the red head. "Shh," came the answer. "Let's go home."  
Eiji slipped his hand in his best friend's. And realized he knew what his dream had meant all along.


End file.
